Prison Break
by Ellis1612
Summary: The story continues from the end of season 4 of 'Prison Break'. This story follows T-bag's journey as he is returned to Fox River and his quest for revenge on the people who sent him back there.


Inside the walls of 'Fox River State Penitentiary' it is time for 'lights out' and the correctional officers of 'A wing' begin to make their rounds, patrolling all the levels and ensuring the prisoners are asleep in their beds. After all the employee's of 'Fox River' couldn't afford any further embarrassment, since the escape of 'The Fox River Eight' only a few years earlier. All but one managed to remain outside of these walls, all but Theodore Bagwell, also known as 'T-bag'. It seemed a very fitting punishment that 'T-bag' was transferred back to the very prison he escaped from.

Theodore awakes the next morning to a day which begins like any other, or so he thought. As Theodore lies in his bunk, taking in his own thoughts he hears one of the C.O's voices from afar.

"Open on 12".

T-bag looks up as the bars slide open, and the face of Richard Harper, the captain of Fox River's correctional officer's comes into view. Harper is a Caucasian male, with short dark hair, a slightly overweight physique and stands at just over 6ft tall. All together a very daunting looking man. A man that any inmate would be hesitant to confront.

"Bagwell, infirmary now!"

Theodore jumps down from his bunk, and approaches Harper with a confused look on his face.

"Infirmary?" T-bag replies with his thick Southern Drawl "But I'm fit as a fiddle Boss"

"So you say. But it's not your physical health the doctor is interested in"

"Now why would the doctor be interested in my mental state?"

"Apparently, she found your case to be a very fascinating one"

"She?" T-bag replies, suddenly looking very intrigued.

"The new psychiatrist" replies Harper.

"Psychiatrist?" says T-bag worriedly.

A smug look suddenly appears on Harper's face as he realises how this news has affected T-bag.

"Yes. Now get moving, Bagwell" replies Harper dragging Theodore out of his cell by the arm.

Harper and Theodore soon arrive at the infirmary, where Theodore is abruptly pushed into Dr. Tancredi's old office. Sitting there, waiting on him to arrive is a very beautiful, young woman, with long brown hair, glasses and an expensive suit. T-bag's face lights up when he see's the woman sitting there in her slightly risqué skirt, for a male prison at least.

"Theodore Bagwell. My name is Dr. Rebecca Ryan". She has a very soft, sultry aspect to her voice. "Is there a preferred name you'd like me to call you?"

"A lady as attractive and charming as you, can call me whatever you please" replies Bagwell with a very cheeky tone of voice.

"Show some respect con!" shouts Harper aggressively.

Rebecca is slightly taken back by the C.O's interruption. She stands and moves over to one side of the room, beckoning him to follow her.

"I'm sorry, officer, but I am going to have to ask you to wait outside for the duration of the interview"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Dr Ryan" Harper says.

"I'm going to have to insist, officer. I need to speak to Mr. Bagwell alone, without any interference in order to get a true depiction of his character"

Harper thinks about this suggestion for a moment.

"Very well" Harper grumbles "You have fifteen minutes".

As Harper exit's, Rebecca sits down on a stool directly in front of Theodore. She adjusts her skirt and makes herself comfortable. As soon as Theodore is sure Harper is out of hearing range, he tries to engage in a conversation with the young lady.

"So, Dr. Ryan, what is it exactly that you want to discuss with me?" He licks his lips, cheekily and he has a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Before you get to comfortable using my name, Mr Bagwell, there is something I must inform you off"

"And what would that be?" says Theodore, with a smirk on his face.

"My name is not Rebecca Ryan, nor am I a doctor"

Theodore looks extremely confused. "I'm sorry, I don't quite follow."

"My name in fact is Sophie Krantz, my father was General Jonathon Krantz"

The young woman, who's name has now revealed to be Sophie, tugs at her hair which soon becomes obvious is a wig as she removes it from her head revealing shoulder length red hair. She also removes the glasses from her face.

"I'm sure my fathers name rings a bell to you, after all you were incarcerated together up until your transfer"

Theodore is totally baffled. There is a moment of silence as he takes this information in.

"Yes, I did indeed know your father" replies Theodore "But why the little charade?"

"I don't want anybody to know that we have been met. It may raise suspicions within my workplace."

She pauses

"You see I work for the company, and they are under the impression that Michael Scofield is dead".

"Well" replies Theodore "Last time I heard, he was"

She takes a moment to compose herself before continuing.

"That's where you are wrong. The official story is that Michael was electrocuted to death while breaking his wife, Sara Tancredi out of Miami-Dade Penitentiary. But I have been doing an investigation of my own. I found out that no body was ever retrieved from the Women's Facility of the institute. I also have it on good authority that Michael claimed to have a serious illness, meaning he only had a few months to live. When I looked into Michael's medical records, they read that he had suffered from this particular illness in the past but he was clear of it after the operation he received, thanks to my father. I believe Michael realised the only way we would ever stop hunting him down is if he died, therefore faked his own death and lied to his friends and family in order to protect his unborn child and Sara from us constantly pursuing them"

Theodore looks totally stunned by all the information that has just been thrown his way.

"If this is true, then why are you pursuing this alone? Why don't you want anyone to know you are here?"

"I don't exactly have the backing of the company. After my father was...executed, the company decided it was in our best interests to cut all ties with anything to do with Michael Scofield as well as anything to do with my father, including me. They decided to keep me on, in order to avoid a fuss but denied me access to any high security files. But I'm not completely alone in my belief that Scofield is alive. These people who share my these belief's, work within the company. They are people I trust, and they are able to access restricted information and resources for me. Unfortunately it's not enough. I need people who know Scofield, how he thinks, how he works. People like you."

"You want my help?" T-bag asks. Sophie nods in reply.

"So exactly how am I supposed to help you from inside Fox River? And what are you going to do for me in return for my services?" says T-bag as he runs his hand up Sophie's leg until it begins to creep undeneath her skirt.

Sophie puts her hand on his removing it from her leg. "I want you to help me track down Michael Scofield, and in return i'll get you out of this prison".

T-bag looks very intrigued by this notion "How exactly do you intend to do that?"

"I have my resources. So do we have a deal?"

"If you get me out of this prison" T-bag looks Sophie up and down, licking his lips "I will do anything you ask me to"

Sophie smirks "I will bear that in mind".

"So if Scofield really is alive, and we find him, what do you intend to do?" T-bag replies.

Sophie looks Theodore straight in the eyes.

"Scofield is responsible for my father being incarcerated and in turn, executed".

She pauses

"So naturally, I intend to kill him"

Suddenly an evil smile appears on Theodore's face. Licking his lips, he replies "When do I start?"

Sophie reciprocates his smile. She puts her wig back on, adjusting it till it looks natural again and places the glasses back on her face.

"We'll be seeing each other very soon, Theodore"

She stands and moves towards the door, opening it and peaking her head through the gap.

"Officer, we are finished here"

Harper enters the room, shooting T-bag an evil look as he escorts, the disguised Sophie out of the room. Before leaving the room fully, Sophie turns to Theodore and says "Till next time, Mr Bagwell".

As Sophie exits the room, T-bag leans back on the medical bed licking his lips as he relishes in the thought of what is to come.


End file.
